JE114: Hatching A Plan
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty |rchars =Jessie, James |major =Ash's egg hatches into a Phanpy. Ash's Phanpy knows Tackle and Roll Out. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Egg → Ash's Phanpy, Misty's Psyduck, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing }} is the 21st episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis On their way to Mahogany Town, the site of Ash's next gym match, Ash's egg begins to glow, signaling its hatching. The egg finally hatches after hours of glowing into a cute, newly born Phanpy. But Team Rocket has yet again set their sights on our heroes' Pokémon. After using an electric attack to blast them off, the new born is shocked too, causing it to run off in fear. Will Pikachu be able to convince Phanpy that Ash is a good trainer or will Team Rocket be able to bring it to the bad side of the law? Episode Plot As the heroes have dinner, Ash notices that his egg is glowing. The heroes see it will hatch soon. Misty thinks it will be as cute as her Togepi. Ash only wishes that it will get along with the other Pokémon. Team Rocket observe this and James thinks it might be a rare Pokémon. Meowth believes so, while Jessie has a plan to steal the egg. Next day, the egg glows again and hatches into a Phanpy. Ash goes to catch it with a Poké Ball, but Brock reminds him he needs to use the one on the case. Ash uses it, but Phanpy dodges, as it wants to play. Brock knows it is not trained yet and believes Ash wants to play with it. He advises Ash to feed it with some Pokémon food. Ash shows Phanpy some food, while Misty thinks Phanpy is interested in food as much as Ash is. Team Rocket appear, in egg costumes. They demand Phanpy, but Ash responds it is his own. Team Rocket taunt the twerp, as he cannot even get it in a Poké Ball, and use a robo arm to get Phanpy. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which electrocutes Team Rocket, but Phapny as well. While Team Rocket blast off, Phapny is injured and runs off. Brock sees that Phanpy's trust in Ash is lost. Pikachu blames himself, but Misty and Ash comfort him, as Team Rocket could've taken it if they didn't blast off. The heroes decide to split up, while Pikachu is still let down. Misty searches, while Brock uses Pokémon food as a bait. However, he notices Misty's Psyduck eating the food. Misty gets angry, while Psyduck is still confused. Pikachu is still sad, so Ash tells it is not his fault and encourages Pikachu to search further. Phanpy does not feel injured anymore, but sees it is in unknown surroundings. However, it smells food from Team Rocket. They go to eat the toasts, but managed to chew their fingers. They find the Phanpy who eats away the toasts. Meowth is angered, but gets hit by Phanpy's snout, as Phanpy wants to play. James reads it can use Tackle, Growl and Take Down. They decide to get Phanpy to join Team Rocket, offering it sausage and bananas. However, Phanpy has its attention at Meowth's tail. The heroes gather, but report they have not found Phanpy. Ash thinks Phanpy is a tough Pokémon. Pikachu is let down, so Ash tries to encourage it, but Pikachu is more depressed. Team Rocket appear and present Phanpy. The heroes are pleased Team Rocket found it, but they claim Phanpy joined them. Meowth wags his tail (which is shaped like a Phanpy). Phanpy charges and Meowth moves out, hitting Pikachu, who gets captured by the robo arm. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket wear special clothes, which absorbs electricity. James sends Weezing, whose Smokescreen covers the field. Team Rocket are gone, with Pikachu and Phanpy. Team Rocket celebrate. Phanpy wants to play, though James puts it in a cage. Phanpy is sad, though Pikachu comforts it. Seeing a slope, Pikachu and Phanpy push the cage, causing it to crash at the tree. Team Rocket sees that Phanpy and Pikachu are gone, so goes after them. Pikachu and Phanpy go to the river, but see the stream is strong. The heroes see Team Rocket's balloon and track it down. Pikachu jumps on a boulder and encourages Phanpy to jump as well. The heroes see Pikachu and Phanpy, who are glad to see them. Pikachu and Phanpy jump, but fall in the river. Pikachu and Phanpy hold on a boulder. Ash goes to help them, but Brock and Misty warn him the current is too strong. Ash spots a branch and goes on it, lowering the rope down. However, if Pikachu would release himself from the boulder, he would fall down. Ash lowers himself down, getting Pikachu up. However, Phanpy is swept in the current, so Ash jumps in the river. Ash manages to get Phanpy, but falls down the river. However, Ash throws the rope, which Brock and Misty hold on to. Later, Pikachu, Phanpy and Ash are saved. Phanpy shows affection to Ash, while Misty and Brock are relieved. Team Rocket come back, so Meowth wags his tail to get Phanpy's attention. Phanpy refuses to join them, so Jessie sends Arbok and James his Weezing. Phanpy rolls out, knocking Arbok and Weezing out. Weezing uses Smokescreen, while Arbok goes to get Phanpy back. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Jessie and James laugh, as their clothes do not conduct electricity. However, their Pokémon are shocked, while the balloon explodes, making them blast off anyway. Ash is glad with Phanpy's skills, wanting to try it out in a Gym Battle. Misty believes Team Rocket's tricks showed who are Phanpy's true friends. Debuts Pokémon Ash's Phanpy Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Seadra. Mistakes Phanpy was affected by Pikachu's Thunderbolt despite being a Ground-type. Gallery Ash's egg glows JE114 2.jpg Phanpy, the young Pokémon JE114 3.jpg Ash fails to call Phanpy back JE114 4.jpg Phanpy is being offered some food JE114 5.jpg Phanpy gets electrocuted JE114 6.jpg Brock found Misty's Psyduck JE114 7.jpg Jessie and James got their fingers hurt JE114 8.jpg Phanpy plays with Meowth JE114 9.jpg Jessie and James offer Phanpy food JE114 10.jpg Meowth's Phanpy-colored tail JE114 11.jpg Pikachu gets captured JE114 12.jpg Pikachu comforts Phanpy JE114 13.jpg Phanpy and Pikachu run away from Team Rocket JE114 14.jpg Pikachu and Phanpy managed to jump on the boulder JE114 15.jpg Pikachu and Phanpy hold onto the boulder JE114 16.jpg Ash goes to grab Pikachu JE114 17.jpg Phanpy rolls out JE114 18.jpg Jessie and James are not hit by electricity }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes